


move your mouth, I just want it out loud

by Dorasolo



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: “F*** you for Germany,” she answers, as sincerely as she can, considering she’s only wearing a top sheet.OrThere is probably a better time for a post-Germany conversation, but Hope decides it’s now.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	move your mouth, I just want it out loud

“Scott,” Hope says from where she’s laying on her side next to him, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest as he dozes off despite the glare from the late afternoon sun. She almost feels sorry to wake him, given that in the past few days, he’s almost died more than a few times. She’d prefer to avoid this conversation entirely, but some things, like his decision to run off to Germany, have to be addressed. She feels like she’ll explode if she doesn’t tell him — if he doesn’t know what she’s been through — and they keep going like this.

He makes a sleepy, quizzical sound, opening one eye to look at her. “You’re really pretty,” he murmurs, half asleep, with a lazy, lopsided grin. 

A small sound of mirth escapes her before she can reign it in; he’s so good for her ego, and she likes him so, so much. “That may be so,” she agrees, eyes soft, “but I have to say something to you.” 

“Okay,” he agrees easily, eyes drifting closed again. “What is it?” 

“Fuck you for Germany,” she answers, as sincerely as she can, considering she’s only wearing a top sheet.

He sits up, instantly alert. “I think I need a shirt for this conversation,” he quips sheepishly, and she can already see the upcoming apology starting to cloud his clear green eyes. 

Hope clears her throat, pulling up the sheet as he picks up his black t-shirt from the floor. It is still inside out when he grabs it in his haste. “Part of me wants to just move on from this, but I think we need to talk about Germany before whatever this is goes any further,” she explains, and he nods once, a curt acquiescence to her wishes.

He unexpectedly hands his shirt to her. “You have to put this on or I’ll get distracted,” he admits, sheepish again, pointedly looking at the outline of her body covered in the pastel yellow sheet. “Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” 

Her cheeks flood with color. “Fair enough,” she agrees, putting on his shirt and sitting up next to him in his bed.

“I know I hurt you. And it doesn’t matter that I never meant to hurt you, because I hurt you.” Scott rubs his face with both hands, the stubble rasping on his fingertips the same way it did under her own not even a half an hour earlier. 

“I need to know. Did you think I wouldn’t have wanted to help? That I couldn’t help?” Hope bites her lip, hating that she’s reopening all of her wounds like this, without any real guarantee of a soft landing. 

Scott sighs, a dejected exhalation, and he looks directly at her. “No, of course not. By the time we were at that German airport, all I could think about is how I should have asked for your help. How I really shouldn’t have gone without you. How you would have had my back, and how I really needed you there with me. I just didn’t think at all when it mattered.” He looks at her, truth written all over his face and she can’t help it, she believes him. 

He clears his throat and meets her eyes again. “I didn’t think about how I shouldn’t have gone, because I was always going to go, you know?” He looks at her out of the side of his eye, squirming, and she knows he’s being sincere because he’s admitting this part. 

“I know you’d always have gone, and I believe you’re sorry you didn’t tell me,” Hope says, finally, debating whether to let him off the hook and deciding against it, deciding to let him know the entire truth. “The worst part was that you were the person I wanted to talk to because I was hurting, but I couldn’t, because you were the one who hurt me. We were supposed to be a team.” 

Scott takes a deep breath. “I’ll never stop being sorry for hurting you,” he tells her quietly, earnestly. “I know I haven’t made choices that would make you believe me when I say that. Have you ever found yourself in the middle of something and you can’t remember how you got there? And it’s so stupid but you can’t just stop?”

She quirks an eyebrow at him.

“No of course not, you’re you,” he says, shaking his head. “You would never—” 

Hope makes a harsh burst of sound, cutting him off. “I do know what that’s like,” she interjects, surprising him. “Remember Project Yellowjacket? Darren Cross? I was in the middle of that whole thing before I realized I had made several very large mistakes.” 

“That guy,” Scott says darkly, frowning. “I hated that guy.”

“Yeah, well,” Hope says, shrugging, her shoulders lifting up the thin cotton of his worn band shirt. “By that logic, I hate Captain America for asking you to do something you couldn’t possibly refuse.” 

“You don’t hate Cap,” Scott insists, with another sigh. “You might hate me for dropping everything to go on what ended up being the world’s dumbest mission, and I wouldn’t really blame you. I will never stop being sorry. I know that all of this,” he pauses, mostly to gesture at the bed with them in it, “might not change anything about how you feel about that.”

“You’re right, this part doesn’t change anything. We were always good at doing this stuff,” Hope says quietly, with another little dismissive shrug, even though she’s blushing furiously while thinking about all of what they’ve been up to this afternoon. She figures she should go for broke and admit to everything, just to get past it. “I actually told myself that if I saw you again, we could get this part out of our systems and move on. Closure.” 

Scott looks up at her, stricken that she thought that way, but what does he expect from the woman who once kicked her father out of his own company? Just as quickly, he turns his face away from her. She can see him swallow, and he maneuvers his jaw like he’s been hit. “If that’s what you want,” he says, finally, his voice hoarse, “it’s not what I want, but I’d respect your choice.”

Hope knows he would walk away again if she told him to, but she doesn’t want that, not anymore. Wanting closure and then having him leave again was only plausible when she hadn’t seen him in a year or so, not so much now that he’s there in front of her. “What you did to save my mother,” she starts, emotional, “I think that was a good start to fixing things between us.”

Scott turns back toward her, color high on his cheeks from when she mentioned her closure plan. “I wanted to help you find your mother,” he says sincerely. “I still want to help you with everything.”

“And it was nice of you to help Hank again too,” Hope tells him, forcing herself to be honest about what she thinks, “I’m not forgetting about that either.”

“I did it for you,” he blurts suddenly, taking all the air from the room. “All of it. Everything. I’d do anything to show you I’ve learned something after Germany. What I want,” Scott continues, swallowing and nodding again, and Hope can see him choosing his words carefully past his urge to babble, “what I want to do is make things right with you. Whatever that means for us as an ‘us.’ Even if this is the end of us.”

Hope tucks her hair behind her ears. “I kissed you at the pier,” she points out. “What do you think that was?”

“Temporary insanity brought on by trauma,” he counters while she makes a face. “What? Don’t be so surprised. One of my house arrest conditions was to go to video therapy. Would you believe I have a little bit of trouble with impulse control?” 

Hope laughs, something that she knows she has only been comfortable enough to do with her mother and with Scott. She wants to try again with him, despite all of it. She wants to believe that he wouldn’t ditch her again, not even for Captain America. Not after he rescued her from the police station. Not after he risked prison again for them. 

She takes his hand. “Would you believe that I’m choosing to be with you anyway?”

“I don’t know that I believe that or even really deserve it,” Scott says plainly, “but I’ll take it. I missed you, and I know I deserved that much, because it was all my fault.” 

“You can make it up to me,” Hope says, smiling finally. When he pulls her close again, she lets herself go back into his arms, because it’s where she wants to be. They have all the time in the world to try again, and she’s choosing to look forward to it starting instead of backwards when it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid the post-Germany conversation because I hate the idea that Scott even went to Germany and find Civil War totally ooc. With that said, I was in the group chat and I felt like I needed the challenge. (yikes!)


End file.
